OC oneshots!
by shadenkira
Summary: Basically what the title says: a collection of stories that i lost intrest in and chose not to continue such as Dangeriously loose or stories i worked on and never quite got into them.


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emDangerously Loose/em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The breeze was warm this very evening ever since an explosion went off in the business district of Domino City. The flames grew higher once hitting open air just outside the buildings windows. Licking the sky red and yellow flames flickered and flared, crawling its way up the buildings' side. Standing close enough to the buildings new fiery existence as another explosion was set off not too far away from the original one. The fire crackled, a silencing roar erupted over the streets as mass metal and concrete connected with the ground. Franticly running; many people didn't make it past as the building crumpled into another massive thirty – three story building adjacent from it. Creating a momentary arch as people ran through, before the building caved in on itself scraping the other as it fell, sealing and crushing people below.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Beautiful blue eyes stares down onto empty streets, every now and then someone would run past the destroyed buildings and upturned sidewalks; tremors force vehicles into deep crevices carved within the road. Her stare was neutral with eyes glazed over, her body lax no strain as to helping with the disturbing scene below. Peering down over the city eyes flick to another explosion sounding itself just above the thirty – three story building; an earsplitting screech sounds as two large silver glowing letters atop the roof break from their position. Pale fingers entwined a metal pole in her right hand, standing at exactly five foot two inches she has yet to move. An explosion sounded again; as the large K fell forward hanging precariously over the edge, the C had yet to move. Behind her six different buildings like dominos shattered, glass fell as the buildings crumbled to the ground, screams were heard all around. Distantly maniacal laughter echoed through the mid-morning air, explosions sounded down Main Street that led towards Kame Game Shop and the local forest that led out into the country. People may be safe there but not for long.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The girl stood firm, wind whipped around her slender form blowing brown curls across her pale features. A loose fitting black t-shirt covers a thin waist as her dark gray jeans ran the length of her lower form. The cuff of her pant leg engulfs much of her studded boots only showing the very tips. Turning her back upon the broken buildings as the 'K' plummets to the ground. Screams were heard not too far off into the distance, but the most frantic screams were coming the way of the pier. The girls' shoulders became tense for only seconds, a shift in her footing, she was soon sent rocketing from building to building towards the pier. The pipe resting against her right shoulder as she ran through exploding buildings and shattering glass, jumping from lighting post to upturned vehicle just trying to get to the waterway as fast as she could. Slowing down she lands on one of three water cisterns located on the concrete platform of the pier. Docks ran out into the water front forming a 'H', a large hook dangles down the center from a large beam. A warehouse runs the length of the concrete platform across from the dock as creates stack up both ends. A shipping crane is located between the two parked precariously over the edge, the hook held cargo over the platform. No ships but a seemingly endless crowd of people were standing near the water's edge.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""All right, men. Time to make some blood roll!" Maniacal laughter filled the air. One of the males had laughed; a great deep chuckle reverberated from the buff man's throat. Great muscles covered his biceps and chest, most likely a bouncer at one point. The girls' eyes flicked between him and five other men surrounding a group of two hundred and fifty people plus against the docks. Each of these five men holding a different weapon some spiked knuckles some with their bare fists, others with guns. She sat down peering over the current situation with mild interest; a smile breaks across her face, as she crouches down; one leg hanging over the side while the other was bent to support her whole weight. The metal pole clutched in her right hand begins to tap the side of the cylinder.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTap. Clang. Tap.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now what shall we do with them boss?" A skinny male said with several teeth missing making him look more homeless.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emClang. Tap. Tap.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I say we crush their skulls and send them floating out into the ocean." Another male laughed through gritted teeth.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTap. Tap. Clang.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No. What we should do is beat the shit out of every single one until their broken and bleeding, begging for death. Then I say we give them it." An even larger male stood waving a pistol in the air.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTap. Clang. Clang.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Women and children were crying on and off, men were standing close as to protect them in their own special way. Teens were huddled into their usual get-to-gether school groups. The leader walked up to the group, "SILANCE!" His voice was gruff and hard from the yell. It made the female smirk and giggle as she continuedp  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emClang. Tap. Tap.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Bring out the runt Cane." Cane a bigger burlier man left only to come back with a kid struggling violently in his tight grip. The child had long raven hair that went down past his shoulders. A red sweat-shirt, blue jeans and white black sneakers, a blue bandana was forcibly gagging him. Dark blue eyes scanned the group, struggling constantly as Cane pulls him backwards by the scruff of his collar only to slam him down onto the concrete. He let out a small grunt stopping his mild thrashing. The big boss man stood smirking as he approached to kneel down next the boy. Grasping his face with such force he leaned in whispering something low before bellowing out loud, "So WHERE? WHERE is your older brother little boy? Where can he be and not care about his poor little brother." His smirk widened standing up arms outstretched towards the group of innocent people, which reeled back in fear. "Where is the GREAT Seto Kaiba? Does he not CARE for his little brother? How sad he's going to let you die to save himself. I guess he really doesn't care about you."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTap. Tap. Tap.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The boy's tear stained face and rosy sapphire eyes glazed over as he looked down upon the ground in deep thought. A chuckle pulled the boy from his thoughts, "Ash! Keep an eye on him I'll be right back. We shall be sending a message to his dear older brother." His voice mocking the very existence of the child before him; as he parted from the pack and faded into the distance.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emClang. Tap. Clang.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tensions were growing, the constant tap-tap-taping of the metal rod against the cistern was causing confusion and considered all above else a distraction among the entire group, it echoed. Even if the boss man knew about the noise before he left continued to ignore it while his men began showing signs of annoyance. Bouncing on pins and needles they were violently twitching, eyes moving rapidly from left to right one will soon break, maybe before their leader even returns…p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTap. Tap. Tap.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Smile.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""…"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTAP. TAP. BANG.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I Can't Take It Anymore! Where is that taping noise coming from!" Yelled the man with the pistol.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Calm down Auto it's nothing to get freaked over for…"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Fuck you man. Fuck all of you. This noise is fuckin' annoying." Auto froze a creepy smile spread across his face. She didn't like that smile, a serious glint passed across her face for only a second before disintegrating into a smilep  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTap. Tap. Tap.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Jazz bring out one of hostages, it doesn't matter which." Jazz gave a quizzical look but complied none the less with his partner. "We are going to make whoever is making that sound stop with a little blood." Jazz came back with a boy with spiky tri-colored hair wearing the Domino High School's uniform.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Blink. Blink. She wasn't confused or anything but the boy had the strangest hair style she had ever seen. The base of the hair was black; at the tips was a deep burgundy while blond bangs frame a cute little face. Large bubbly amethyst eyes held fear; his form trembled slightly, hands pressed deeply into his chest. He stood there alone his friends either abandoning him or separated from him.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frowning. It was unnatural to do but she was on a mission and a child's death wasn't on her mind when she knew she could stop it. Blinking. A serious thought? Smile; that was the first one since her transfer.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Eyes towering over the conversation looking from the murderers face back to those beautiful purple eyes. "So whacha gonna do wit dis boy Auoto?" Jazz said in a bad English accent. He didn't even need to ask, as Auto cocked the gun pointing it at the child's head a smile passed across his ashen face, "What the boss doesn't know won't hurt him."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emTAP.em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No Yugi!" A group of teens exited the large sum of people.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongBANG.strong/em/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The gun had gone off, as it echoed the bullet had blown a hole through Jazz's skull, right between the eyes. As the body fell to the ground, a lifeless sack of meat. Everyone was just awestruck, why would this thug shoot one of his own. The weapon slacked in Auto's grip pure terror painted his dirty face. She could see this man's thoughts reeling as to what happened. And this, this is what made her laugh; it wasn't like insane laughter more like amused laughter.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yugi! Yugi! Where are you? Yugi!" That boy kept yelling his name 'Yugi' that means something here doesn't it? She blinked, the boy had masses of messy blonde hair from what she could tell from where she was he was surrounded by his group of friends in similar Domino High uniforms.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Movement. The bundle in my arms moved until a pair of dull amethyst eyes fell upon my own blue orbs. The boy shuddered in my grasp he frantically began struggling, my grip tightened. 'Shhh,' I cooed quietly. His struggling ceased as I peered behind the creates, the boy followed my gaze. A fight had broken out while I was try to calm down my own struggling package, the blonde teen was pinned up against Cane who no longer held 'this' Seto Kaiba's little brother. During the confusion nobody noticed that the boy was no longer there nor was the small tri-color haired boy as well. Auto was still in shock a blank stare admitted his face after the death of his buddy, the weapon hung loosely in his grip.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Forget about Auto for a second man we need to get things under control before the boss gets back." Whoever spoke was right, the crowd had become rather agitated since the shooting didn't turn out the way it was suppose to. But I intend to dispatch them before their boss ever returns. Smirk.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shuddering; I feel it again.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Standing up I push Yugi further behind the creates before stepping out into the open. Spinning the rod constantly around in circles between both hands, I come down and slam the ends making a metallic clinking sound on the concrete. A look of indifference passes my face as one of the thugs sees me and a smile graces his cracked lips.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey guys look, it's our old friend. Hey Grace why don't you join us here we need all the help we can get with this group before the boss gets back." The rod had yet to stop spinning, clicking the ground again. "Heh, so that's where that boy went to," he motioned behind me laughing nervously. A smile no longer played upon his lips but turned into an unforgiving frown. Smirk. "You son of a Bitch! You moved that kid and that's why Jazz is-p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Dead." My smirk grew wider. I distinctly heard the man's name being shouted as he ran my way in a blind fury. "Batter up," raising the pole in both hands do I soon connect with Clay's – that's his name – jaw shattering it into a thousand pieces as a sickening crack echoed. His eyes were bloodshot; I bet he's seeing red right about now. Actually I don't doubt it.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Confusion. When have I ever doubted my actions?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Recoiled he did, pushing further to make his right arm swing down upon my head. "Too slow~" I said in a sing songy voice as I slammed my three foot pole down hard onto the ground forcefully it in front of him directly under his shattered jaw. The last action he was ever committed to when eyes bulged in pure terror. As the rod hit the ground it extended an extra four feet penetrating the man's head straight up through the top of his skull.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Oh and I'm not a son, I'm a daughter. So the expression should be changed to 'daughter of a Bitch' or 'daughter of a Bastard' if it was my father."p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Clay's body slackened against the pole, blood drips down coating my left hand in the messy fluid. It made me smile on the inside though I didn't show it. Yanking the pole out through his noise forming a split in his face. Ripping through the jaw line, broken teeth, gums, and flesh still clings to the rod as Clay's lifeless body hits the ground in a massive bloody heap.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Slamming the pole back onto the ground I readjust myself, spinning my rod around and tucking it behind my back leaning against it. I could feel my ear twitch, Yugi was trying to see what was going on, cocking my gaze I saw him; fear evidently in his purple orbs and he was paler than normal. My sympathies towards him it isn't easy to see death especially one so brutal and there is bound to be more. Another serious thought. Smile.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Frown.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You bitch! How dare you! We were all there with you, we helped you escape that damned prison and this is how you repay us by killing one of own. Damn you!" Cane yelled shoving the blonde behind into one of his class mates that looked much like Yugi.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The base of the hair was black, blonde lightning shaped volts darted up fading into deep crimson tips while blond bangs framed sharp features. He was pale like Yugi but I couldn't see his eyes. He wasn't wearing a school uniform like the others as black leather adorn from head to toe. Her attention stayed on the boy a few minutes longer. Head cocked, blinking once, twice. Intreagued.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Damn it, Bitch! At least look at me when I'm talking to you!"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""It seems more like you're yelling at me rather than talking." I said cocking my head to the left, voice cool like velvet but subtle enough to trust. My gazed flicked to Cane; his face had turned a blueish purple out of pure rage. Spinning my metallic companion from back to side to come rest in front of me. Resting my forearm on my three foot pole no longer four; mirth was etched into my features, "I'm bored," I said out loud a sigh passed my lips as I stared unblinkingly at Cane whom had approached me, somewhat. Only to be stopped by the boss man's presence.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Grace it's nice to see you again. And I see you've dispatched two of my boys, shame. But you know as well as I do that I emhaveem to kill you now. Nothing personal of course." This one I surprisingly remember now that I see his face. His name is Ruck or was it Rock, thick greasy black hair smoothed back like in one of those 80's gangster movies my Master used to watch. Clumps of black goo slid down the collar of what seemed like a very expensive jumpsuit. Just like a mobster, just like my old Master./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Master," my voice was thick and heavy, a constant longing for my lost owner. Humans pass quickly but he never expected to be taken down from his high role after years of fighting. There are so many levels in a mobster's life, some you can't trust and he trusted the wrong person at the wrong time. My eyes flicked to Rock, anger flashed across my vision for only a second as it faded into nothing but a red haze. No not anger but something, something that made my eyes go red.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"My feet, as though on auto pilot began running frantically towards Rock and what was left of his gang. I could feel it; eyes glazed over a sad but eerie smile graced blood soaked lips as Cane's knife brushed across my cheek only to lazily braze my upper lip. My entire form was fighting on its own. A single thought formed itself in the deluded mind, Master.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Walking amongst the bodies: one, two, three, four, five…one was shot by Auto; Jazz got a bullet in the brain one of the less bloodied ones. Indirect. Two; Clay face ripped in half by a metal rod. Three, four, and five; Cane and the other two I don't know the names of, can't remember what I did just saw red mostly.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Seconds, only seconds had passed since the blind red haze took over. I…I felt it the change, the transformation. The shifting from being what I was to what I am a killer, but now I'm back…I'm me, sort of. My reflection in a pool of the gangs mixed blood, it wasn't clear but I could still see. No longer blue but red eyes stared me down under my feet. My body covered from head to toe in thick sticky human-meat chunks and blood, don't forget the blood. A smile on the inside. My metallic counterpart sporting the same red ooze from before, chunks of red flesh clung at the very end as well as a squishy human eyeball, coagulated and dull. It made me hungry. But now I regain myself, back to whom I was before the massacre of that gang.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Six. The leader, Rock wasn't among the bodies. Ran, abandoned his buddies to save his self or… My gaze moved to the creates they were gone, the boy Yugi sat stunned on the ground. Eyes as large as diamonds, lips and body trembling. But the creates, the creates were gone. Growing shadow. Surprised gasps of horror, a flickered gaze, the crowd eyes look above me. Movement. A gush or was it a rush of wind. Few seconds away, Yugi now looked up at me with wide eyes, I think. Avoid. I avoided the creates. The line snapped, no was cut. Rock tumbles off the creates into a massive heap, anger madness in his eyes. Hair and uniform askew, looked messy, mad.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Knife in hand he stumbles barely able to stand, crouches instead. "What are you doing Grace, Stalling. Stalling for what exactly?"p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Was I stalling? Yes I was. I felt it, no amusement graced my face. Graced, me. The sound in the distance I heard it sirens, cops, the fuzz. I never understood that term: the fuzz. They don't seem very fuzzy to me. Should I stall or kill him. Predicament.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Fire.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It solves everything. I must set something on fire it will solve everything. But where fire doesn't just spawn out of the sky. Correction: it does the sun. Not going to help. Idea. What was Rock going' to pick up earlier?p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Gaze moved passed the crouched madman spotting a white van, back opened. Someone, a small someone was searching through the back. The small someone with a red sweat-shirt, blue jeans and white black sneakers. He looks familiar, seen him somewhere before.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Movement. Yugi stood up slowly, began to hid himself. Strange. A shake of the head 'no' he should not hid, should not move until I give say so. Too dangerous; set things on fire will blow towards him, burn him to a crisp. I see him out the corner of my eye he understands he stays. My eyes move back to the van, I know he follows. The other boy, he drags a heavy white machine, looks like an espresso maker. Dangerous technology. Don't like, but fire good, good fire come out of large funnel. Like a cannon on a tank.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sapphire. I saw Sapphire eyes, shocked wants me to move, move me and Yugi. I feel a smile tug at my lips; my metallic companion comes to rest in my left hand. While Yugi stands to my right near the ocean. Ready to go.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Whistle. It's time to go.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What the-," Loud screams heard, Rock coiled into the flames. A searing knife burned, melded into his hand. A screaming flayed corpse among others. Smile. It always ends in fire.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Yugi screamed, I could feel hot embers upon my face I'm sure he can feel it too. Speed need speed. Jumping and grabbing or is it grabbing then jumping, I need to get the little one first don't I. Don't need an innocent death on the line. Question, doubt. Innocent? What makes this boy so innocent. Up on the roof we go, shielding the young one's body. Question, again. What makes him so young, I could just be speculating. Yugi falls to his knees, my eyes fixed to the burning scene.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Six, count'em six corpses lay burning in a mesh of brown, yellow, and orange. Smell, I ignore. Others don't. The plus two hundred and fifty some odd people on the pier blanch or puke from the smell. Many move away from the towering inferno, pushing themselves further into the group or jumping into the water to cool off. I hear the machine sputtering off. The machine, the 'incinerator', was shutting down. Smile. Incinerator, that's good. That's what it does, it incinerates things. Mostly people.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sirens, a fog horn. The police and fire truck was coming. Fog horn? Thought. I'll let that one slide, too many explanations to think of. Disappointment. Would have been fun.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yugi, Yugi!" The boy with messy blond hair. He wanted his friend. Yugi wasn't there, I mean he wasn't next to me anymore, he had climbed down some creates, creates that didn't catch fire. His safety…his safety I worry. The blond grabs the little one, he's fine no need to worry. Nag.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yugi. Are you okay?" The blond asks his friend.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm fine Joey, no really I am." Joey, the blond began fussing over Yugi like a mother, cute.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Man, crazy day, eh?" I felt him, his gaze. Honey brown eyes staring me down as I got down from the roof, landing on my feet pole behind the back. The towering inferno diminished to smoking embers. Firefighters douse the remaining flames with liquid nitrogen. Smile, em"Liquid nitrogen, fun times."em I felt it go away, that glare from the honey brown eyes that is Joey./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Joey's arms were wrapped possessively around Yugi, shielding him, protecting him from harm. "Hey so uh tanks for savin' Yug and everything." He wasn't letting his guard down, respect. Waiting for the rest of their group no less, want to leave quickly before the police get to them.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Um. Like Joey said, thanks for saving me. What was it twice now?" The boy gave off a crooked small smile. Friends not so far away now. Coming up running. A female with short brown hair also in a Domino High School girls' uniform was running ahead of the other three. Two others were wearing Domino High School boys' uniforms. One had charcoal black hair with a red and black bandana around his head while the other had brown hair that came to a point. The other one look like Yugi, again I couldn't see his face.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Don't. I killed people." She was there now, the brunette. Her eyes were like mine, no that's not it. Blue but not like MINE.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yugi! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Glump. I can see it. Hugging his face so hard, pushing his head right between her large bosoms. I tasted that word on my tongue, I didn't like that word. Turning I leave before that icy glare could hit. The van, Rock's van was being taken apart, the incinerator carted away. Ambulances' were showing up. One empty, several people swept away with loved ones. First to the hospital, then to the police station to be debriefed.p 


End file.
